Between blood and dragons
by Doci
Summary: A dark retelling of the events that happen within Skyrim. As the Dragonborn discovers who ordered an attack within his home. Follow Jayne Volkihar as he and others try and reclaim his soul. Rated M for Language, violence and gore
1. Chapter 1 Intruder

Authors Note: This is my first Fan fiction. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing and story telling. To do that I need feed back constructive feed back.

* * *

Prolog

I wasn't born a monster in an age of strife. I was reborn as one. I was forced to fight a dying Empire's war. Shackled and angry, I fought the Empire's war. As my anger grew I found a Prince. The Prince gave me the power to dominate and channel my anger. As the war raged on my anger grew. Until one dark night were I witness the depravities of man. They awoke to find themselves marked by my Prince. In their anger they broke my body and fueled my anger. As I lay there with a thousand broken bones, a priestess of Arkay spirit broke as well. For she had also, seen the _horrors_ of man that night and had _witness_ their unjust anger. When my body had healed. She found me at the shrine to my Prince. There we took comfort in one another embrace upon the shrine to my Prince. That night our Prince devoured us whole and plunged us into darkness.

The Empires war started in earnest. That's was were my legend began. The legend of a man that _devoured_ the souls of the dead and dying. A man that no weapon or magic could harm. Legend were the screams of his victims were said to feed his _dark_ power. By the end of the war my legend was known throughout the land. _Feared_ as I was, the great General of the dying Empire refused to free me from my _shackles_ that bound me to Empire's war. I my cold _rage_ I descended upon his legion of troops. I cut them down without remorse until the great General's right hand showed me _honor_ and convinced him to set me free as he _promised_ so long ago.

Freed from my _enslavement_ I pursued an Ancient Tyrant across the land. As I did, I learned more about myself and my power. As my power grew the more I was feared and hated by the people. I didn't care for I hated there weakness and _zealotry_. At the throat of the world I found one who knew the anger raging within my heart. He fought beside me when no one else would; in a battle that would fall into the halls of legends. The Ancient Tyrant fled to his sanctum. I followed him to the land of Heroes old. There the Ancient Tyrant and I, did battle again. This time I found victory and I returned to a land that had _carved_ me _shaped_ me into the person I was. A new legend from an old tale was born that day.

When I returned my Prince _abandoned_ me and the people hailed me as a savoir, at _first_. The people happiness faded to apathy. For the first time in my life I was free. No longer was I a _prisoner_ or slave to another will. I hunted the scum of the land and plundered the ancient tombs of old. Honing my power and committing _atrocities_ to gain my Prince's favor once again. Darkness was my world. My need for his favor turned to _anger_ and then I started hunting his foul offspring. I was good at hunting his offspring. Very good at it. I found a _balance_ between the home I found on the battlefield and _purpose_ I needed in my life. I fell deeper into my darkness.

In a hollowed crypt I found a more my prey. I sacrificed the ones I could and killed all the rest. Then in the center I found a _light_ in my darkness. As she awoke I knew I would follow her to the end of time. I guided her home and met her father. The power our Prince had given him was _impossible_ for me to pass up. When I took the mantle of the Lord, my anger faded and was _replaced_ by peace. Strange, all my life I never felt at peace standing still. Only on the battlefield did I find peace. The Delusional Tyrant that was her father tried to make me as I was during the war. A _monster_. As the Delusional Tyrant led me down familiar paths, she fought back for me. No one before had fought for me. When we confronted the Delusional Tyrant the battle was terrible. The Delusional Tyrant gave me my _first_ scar of my _life_ as he held me there in the air by my spine. I don't remember her scream. I only remember the Delusional Tyrant turning to blood-red ash before my feet.

Then the suffocating cold set in. It was the type of cold no matter what I did, would not go away. As I lived with the _coldness_ my light in the darkness went away, lost in her own grief. That I couldn't even to begin to understand. After a year of searching I found a way to make the suffocating coldness go away. All I had to do was become more or less than I was. With help from a friend my light returned to me slowly. With my light at my side I decided to become more. I became a Pure Blood. The night the deal was sealed we lost our friend.

That was three years ago. I have been in Skyrim for ten years now and the winds of change blow ever stronger.

* * *

Chapter 1 Intruder

"Good evening."

He asked the love of his life as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He watched happily as she rolled over to face him. With her right hand she began tracing the muscles on his chest while studying his face. He started to rub her back with is right hand while staring into her fiery golden eyes. They stayed there for the longest time. Both of them not wanting to ruin the moment. She shifted positions so, she could be on top of him when her hand reach the scar the shape of a man's hand right above his navel.

"Does it still hurt?"

He lifted himself up onto his elbows so, she could use her left hand to trace the three puncher wounds that where around his spine.

"Front no, the back yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You saved me."

"If I hadn't asked for your help." She turned her head to looked away. To hide her face.

He used his left hand to guide her face back to his. He waited for her to meet his eyes and hold them before replying. "I would still be wandering huntsman seeking death." With that he leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. When they broke the kiss they laid back down onto the bed. He pulled the sheets up over them. They stayed there in the silence nether of them wanting to speak of that day.

The knocking at the door broke the silence. The knocking was followed by the sound of her mother demanding he come out right this moment.

"I better get breakfast, and see what it is your mother wants my thoughts on."

"Could I have High elf this evening?"

"Male or Female?"

"Mm. Male."

"Alright."

He leaned in and stole a quick kiss before removing himself from the bed. His feet touch the cold ground. He rolled his shoulders to get the evenings cricks out. He started to look around for his pants. When he could not find them asked.

"Have you seen my pants?"

"Front of the chair."

"Thanks' love."

He pulled his pants on and did them up. He looked around spied Serana armor laying in pieces on the ground. He picked a piece of her armor up by what he assumed was the shoulder guard. Letting it hang by his pointer finger and looked at her in the bed.

"One evening you're going to show me how to unbuckle this."

"Then what would Hestla do all day?"

"Bitch about the Companions."

"Ha!"

He toss it over to the bed with a wave of his hand. She cocked her head slightly and looked him straight in the eyes. With a sigh he get ups moves over to the wardrobe and opened it.

"What do you want to wear? Black or black?"

"What do they look like?"

"One looks like what a tavern whore would wear. Which someday I would really like you to see wear." He could not help the small smile cross his face. When he thought about how it would look on her.

"No."

"Today or tomorrow?"

"Not today."

He gave a little frown before describing the other garment. "The other looks like something destitute pilgrim would where on a pilgrimage."

"No. Check the other wardrobe."

"Okay." He moved to the next wardrobe and opened it.

"So?"

"Enchanted vampire armor. Red, white, or black?"

"Mm. Black."

He pulled it out and put it on the bed for her. "Well I'll be back with breakfast as soon as I can."

"Remember high elf, male."

"Alright" he said with a smile and leaned in for another kiss. She had other ideas and he was not about to rush off to breakfast. Before there bout turned into something more the sound of Valerica voice stopped them cold.

"Get up you two. Dusk is not going to wait forever."

"Grr. Your mom really wants something if she this demanding."

"Go find out what it is she wants. I'll be here waiting, all alone, naked, and thirsty."

"Well I best be on my way, wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting."

As he made his way to the door he could hear noise coming from the other side of the door. Valerica and Orthjolf were the main sources. He took a deep breath and exhaled before opening the door and stepping into the main hall. Valerica and Orthjolf were not far away from the door arguing like a pair of old bats about something.

"Good evening Valerica." He said with a plastered smile on his face. Valerica looked him up and down then gave a disapproving snort before Orthjolf gave as small tilt of his head. Valerica started to explain what she was up in arms about.

"The security on island terrible! I had three Altmer come into my lab demanding that I leave in the name of the Aldmeri Dominion."

"You're here and unharmed." He held up a hand before ether of them could state the obvious. "We will need to find out how they managed to get past our security and fix the problem. Did you keep one the Thalmor alive?"

"Yes, he is with Rargal now."

"Orthjolf come with me. You will fix this problem."

"My lord they most likely followed the path you and lady Serana used to locate the elder scroll during Harkon's rule."

"The only persons who know of that entrance are within these walls now." Valerica pointed out in a chastising tone.

"They were lucky!" Orthjolf growled.

I turned to face Orthjolf and held up a hand. "We were lucky the first time. If we have a traitor in our clan then, we cannot ignore this lead."

"Rargal were is the prisoner?"

"Last one on the right." As we made the way past the cells the thralls and the damned became silent. By the time we came to the last cell on the right the basement filled with thralls was silent as a crypt. The lone thalmor in the cell was a sight. Stripped of his clothing and chained to the wall. Even in his state the thalmor still held the trademark sneer of his title. I stood there staring at the disgraced thalmor. Over the years I have learned that time was an ally. Add silence to time and anyone would talk even a mute. A thalmor by nature was no mute. They loved talking about how great they were. More so when faced with a group of people they believed they were superior to.

"Unbind me now and I'll make your end quick!" The thalmor spat.

"If you're going to end me. Why would I unbind you?"

"For when my friends come looking for me. You will receive the mercy of the thalmor for freeing me."

"I have seen your thalmor mercy. I would rather face thalmor wrath then know a day of thalmor mercy."

"You are a fool. By freeing me and swearing yourself to my service you can still live out your days as a servant and not a slave."

"Well does anyone want to take him up on that offer?" Only deathly silence was his answer as he waited. "What next? You offer me all the wine, woman, and gold I ever could want?" The thalmor spat on his bare chest. "I have seen girls spit better than you." The look of disgust on his face was priceless. The light crack in Valerica etched face was a bonus. Orhjolf on the other hand just grinned from ear to ear.

"You nords are all the same. You all are just barbarians in fancy cloths."

"I'm glad you think my pants are fancy. Wouldn't want to go to a dance in furs now would I?"

"Laugh in up shaved bear. For you are making the final mistake of your life."

"You broke into _our_ home and attacked one _our_ clan. You are lucky to still be alive."

"Then you should have killed when you had a chance." With that he overcast an illusion spell between his hands shackled over his head. The red color illusion spell cast his cell with an eerie light. The Thalmor wasted little time waiting for the spell to reach full power and releasing it. The blinding red spell washed over Jayne.

"Valerica are you alright?" Jayne asked as he blinked his eyes to help his sight return.

"Of course I am alright! Do you think some weak willed elf is going to take my mind?" She replied as she glared daggers at the shackled elf. Who was looking more than a little surprised at the effects of his spell?

"Orhjolf?" Orhjolf on the other hand was on his hands and knees looking like nothing short of an angry saber cat.

"Damn elves and their magic!" Orhjolf snarled with great spite. With a burst of speed he charged at the shackled elf and began punching him. The sounds of bones breaking filled the room.

"Orhjolf stop!" He commanded. Orhjolf stopped after a few more hits. Before standing up at his full height and straightening his tunic. The sweet smell of fear and pain was coming off the shackled elf now. The smell filled the air. He walked over to the elf and stopped just short of the elf face. "What is your name?"

"Reldith Jorus." He answered as he spat blood in my face.

"Well Reldith Jorus, I am lord of this castle and leader of the clan."

"All lands belong to the Aldmeri Dominion!" he spat more blood up before he continued. "And you are going to be lord of cleaning my boots when I get free."

"Funny you don't have any boots. And with all that boasting you reek of fear?"

"I fear nothing for I am a Thalmor agent tasked with bring this land under our sway."

"So, all the lands, do not belong to your Aldmeri Dominion."

"The Empire owns Skyrim and Dominion owns the Empire. We own this island and everything on it."

"Do you know what is on this island you claim?"

"A castle worthy of an Aldmeri overlord."

"Do you know what lives on this island?"

"A cult clan worshiping Namira."

"Would you like to know the name of the man who holds your life in his hands?"

"Go ahead there is nothing you can say that can change anything."

"My first name is Jayne, Reldith."

"Jayne!" Reldith started to laugh. I waited until he finish laughing before continuing.

"My clan name is." I lifted my left hand up so, my palm would be under our chins and between our faces. I summoning the spell known as ice spike within my left hand. The blue white color of frost dance across our faces as I continued "Volkihar." With an evil smile that showed my fangs to Reldith Jorus I laugh at him. Reldith eyes went wide with pure terror when the put the clues together. The smell of fear driven to new heights fill my nose. "You will answer my questions or you will find that we have had time immortal to make death seem like a sweet release." With that I released my spell into Reldith chest. The spell made the elf screamed even more when the ice spike melted into cold water running down his chest. "What were you doing here?"

"We were exploring island to find the best place to start bring in supplies from Northwatch keep."

"You were an explorer mapping our home. For your friends at Northwatch keep? What made you think this place was for the claiming?"

"The Northwatch detachment found two men clad in robes and ivory masks formed in the shape of tentacles. When they were question they told us they were coming from the abandoned castle north of our fortress. They said they were going to make it their base while they searched for the false messiah calling himself the dragonborn."

"How do you know they were coming from this castle?"

"The sentries noted another group of three leaving on the row boat to the island a week before."

"How many groups?"

"Four groups of three. Including the last group."

"Dragon shit! We would have known." Orhjolf stated in disbelief.

"Orhjolf after breakfast roust your men. Search the castle inside and out for anyone that doesn't belong. Capture them alive if possible. Vingalmo! Stop hiding in the shadows."

Vingalmo stepped forward from whatever dark place he was eavesdropping from and took a small bow. "My lord?"

"Your men search the outside of the island after breakfast. If you find anyone out of place capture them for questioning?"

"Yes, my lord."

"If you need filling in Orhjolf will bring you up to speed." With that Jayne stormed away stopping when he remembered Serana's request. "Rargal have someone bring Reldith to our quarters as soon as possible." With that he continued his angry march back to their quarters to cool off.

When he got to the door to their quarters he stopped and took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly to still his thoughts. He opened the door and stepped in. Serana was still on bed and still very much alone. However she was wearing a golden night robe with the marking of a black dragon head on the back. He had that made for her as a two year anniversary gift. She looked up at him and at a glance she knew there was something bothering him. He could never hide his emotions from her. As he close the door she crossed the room and taking his right hand in hers. She guide him over to the fire and made him sit down in the chair. When she took the seat next she started to rub the back of his hand with her thumb.

"What happened with my mother?"

"A rain storm."

"Inside the castle I doubt that. What really happened?"

There was no good way to break news like this. Jayne took another breath and exhale it slowly before choosing his words.

"Thalmor broke into the castle and attack your mother."

Her eyes went wide as when he said those words. "You mother seems unharmed and she got the black robed one as a prisoner." Her eyes went back to their normal size as she digested the information. He waited for her to look at him again before telling her the rest. When she met his eyes again he continued. "It gets worse the thalmor revealed to us that there were others coming and going from the island looking for me."

"Others looking for you? Why?"

"Don't know. Most likely some misguided cult leader that worships the late Ulfric Stormcloak." A knock at the door brought back to present. "I had almost forgotten about breakfast. Remember the helpful thalmor I told you about?" He opened the door and Reldith Jorus was pushed on threw by a new member of the clan. For the life of him he could not recall the older white haired nords name. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the man. He returned to the meal at hand. He heard the door close.

"Sir, I have news about the intruders."

"What news would that be?" as he turned around to face the new member of the clan. All he felt when he turned around was sharp pain in his heart and the burn of silver flood his veins.

"Died false one!"

* * *

Authors Note: Been thinking about merging Chapter 3 into Chapter 1? Do you want me to do that?


	2. Chapter 2 A Lords Strength

**Authors Note**: _Warning_ _Blood__ and __guts__ ahead._

Chapter 2 A Lords Strength

As the silver dagger entered his heart he staggered back. All he could hear was Serana's scream. Her terrible scream filled with shock, pain, and hurt. He turned his head to where her scream emanated from. Her terror filled face was all he needed to stoke his anger to fuel his dark strength. Jayne turned his head back to his attacker. The assailant was standing there smiling reveling, thinking his deed was finished. The older nord would soon have all the time in oblivion to remember his failure. Jayne raised his right foot and slammed it into the assailant's chest.

Jayne walked through the shattered remains of door to their quarters oblivious to the silver dagger protruding from his heart. The only thought on his mind was Serana's scream. He made his way to the dining hall. Everyone was frozen in place at the site of crumpled vampire wheezing on the ground. His kick had done a lot damage to the vampire's chest. Blood smeared the ground from where the nord had slid across the floor. Every time the vampire exhaled more blood came sputtering out of his mouth. With large strides Jayne was looming over the broken vampire. With his right hand he picked the dying vampire up by his hair and held him in air at arm's reach.

With a growl coming deep within his chest Jayne asked "Who sent you?"

The older nord vampire managed a weak smile before saying the last word of his worthless life. "Attack."

He watched the nord vampire turn to ash in front of him. Jayne didn't register the fireball that hit his back. His mind was lost to the sound of Serana's scream that echo within his head. He turned around and was greeted with a fireball to the face. He growled and search for the offending mage. He spotted the coward across the room grinning believing he was safe at his range.

When Jayne was mortal he would have used whirlwind sprint to cross the room. Now he was immortal, he had no need to. He used his a faction of his unholy speed to cross the room in a blink of an eye. He savored the look upon the mage's face as it turned to terror. Jayne picked the mage vampire up by the throat and slammed him into ground. The mage's skull exploded with enough force to send bone, scalp, and greyish crimson blood flying everywhere. He savored the last look of terror upon mage vampire's face before his lifeless body turned to ash.

The sounds of weapons being unsheathed behind him alerted him to more fighting. Good, he wanted more. He wanted to show everyone who plotted behind his back to witness the painful deaths, of these diluted fools. He got up from the knee he had taken to kill the mage vampire. He counted five more vampires stepping forward readying spells and steel. Two on the right three on the left. Who to start with? Jayne liked it when he had choices of who to kill. He missed that the most from his nomadic days.

The three fools on the right attacked first. He dodged the various spells cast at him and closed in on the nearest usurper. He dodge the wild sword swings held by fool vampire who knew his hour was at hand. Jayne taped into dark power of the vampire lord and let his right hand turn into a claw. With a swipe of his claw he removed the fool's jaw bone. Blood went flying in every direction from where his jaw had been. He didn't bother watching the look of terror cross the jawless fool's face. Serana's scream that echo within his mind demanded he end this threat.

The second fool in the trio was now even more madden. His mace moved at a snail's pace to Jayne. Jayne used his unholy speed to grab the fool's wrist; wielding the mace stopping the swing dead. Jayne smiled as he squeezed the second fool vampire's wrist. His strength turning bones within the wrist to dust. The blood chilling scream was Jayne's reward for his action. The fool vampire collapsed to his knees begging him for mercy. He rubbed his fingers on the inside of man's wrist eliciting more blood chilling screams from the now whimpering man. He pulled his left hand back hit the whimpering man in his chest with his palm. The force of the hit sent his body moving backwards. Jayne kept his grip on the whimpering man's sword arm. The unstoppable force meeting an unmovable force cause the arm to be ripped free from the owner's body.

Blood, terror, and rage fueled his power. He walked over the last assailant on the right letting his feet slap against the blood stained floor. The fool in front of him dropped his axe and started summoning magic with both of his hands. Jayne swung the arm in his hand. It cracked across the fool mages face. The mage lost his concentration as he staggered to the side clutching his face. With two powerful strides he closed the distance between them. With the single movement he plunge his left hand to the fool mages gut and forcing his hand up until his fingers found his still beating heart. With his forearm submerge into his fool mages chest he raised him into the air. With one fluid movement he ripped the fool mages still beating heart out throwing his corpse into this two friends.

Jayne stood there with the beating heart in his left hand and severed arm his right. He willed right hand to it original form. As he waited for the heart to beat its last before dropping the arm and heart on the ground as an afterthought. He turned to face the last two.

"Who sent you?" the growl that underplayed each word reverberated throughout the keep. The assailant on the left spoke.

"Our lord wishes you dead! When he returns nothing will stop him from ruling all of Nirn!"

Jayne lifted his left hand and used the power of vampire grip to pull the fool across the floor to within his grasp. "Words will not sway you, blood will!" With that Jayne tilted the fools head and sank his fangs into his neck.

The blood images were black, murky, and shadowy where normal people's blood memories were clear and organized. Sometimes the memories would rush by other times they would come painfully slow to his mind. Even without words and images he could taste the power of magic clouding this fools mind. He now knew what type of enemy he faced. When he finish he let the body of the fool fall from his grasp. As he watched the still twitching body turn to ash he notice the grip of the silver dagger that was still imbedded within his chest. His fingers slowly grasped the silver dagger grip. He slowly pulled the dagger out letting the sounds of tearing flesh fill the room.

Jayne looked at his blood running down the silver blade onto his hand. The blade was shaped like a slithering snake. Where the blade joined the hilt tentacles began running down the handle and grip. At the end of the grip was a single ruby. The ruby glowed in the light almost like an eye. The dagger was a fine piece of art work. The smith who forged this dagger had skill not common to skyrim. The last gurgled sound of the armless mage brought him from his musings.

Jayne studied the last fool vampire before him. The vampire had copper colored hair and tan skin. His face still held the fat of youth around the checks. His eyes were normal color for one of the volkihar clan. He studied the boy more. Boy vampire had the body of farmer not a trained killer or one who had live countless life times. Another question entered his head.

"Who sired you?" Jayne waited for the boy to find his voice again as he made a mental count about how many had fallen to him. There was dagger, brainless, jawless, armless, heartless, and snack.

"You'll pay for killing our brothers!" a female voice screamed from somewhere within the growing crowd.

"Kill the false dragonborn!" Two others bellowed.

Jayne waited for his attackers to show themselves. He watch as the crowd of vampires part letting the trio threw. Serana's scream echo again within his the halls of his mind. Jayne was in no mood to toy with his new enemies. His anger was quickly turning to fury with each pasting moment.

Finally the last group of assassins showed their faces. Two burly nords wielding great swords muscled their way through the crowd of on lookers. They were clad in furs for various skyrim animals up to their waist. He knew by observing their walk they were former stormcloaks. The female behind them was far more interesting. She was wearing ugly brown and gray robes of a strange design. What captured his eye was ivory mask of a dragon priest she wore.

The two former stormcloaks moved in swinging there great swords like a pair of deranged butchers. Jayne bid his time waiting for an opening to eliminate the mage from the battle. He moved back dodging former stormcloaks swings while waiting for an opening. In his nomadic days he had learned that the real threat was the mage. He dodge the wild swings from the former stormcloaks while backing up. Before long his back was up against the dining table leading to the smith. When the mage saw him pinned the mage struck with an overcast incinerate spell. Jayne grabbed thrall laying on the table and used it as a shield. The thrall exploded into a thousands of pieces as the spell slammed into his meat shield. The spectacular display of carnage and power stunned the former stormcloaks.

As the chunks of smoldering meat rained down around him he used his full speed to close in on the mage. She was clearly spent from overcasting the powerful spell. He caught her unprepared to confront him in melee. Jayne kicked in her right knee it bent back against the joint with a satisfying crunching sound. She scream and fell on her now broken knee which caused her even more pain. Jayne reveled in her pain. Each time she tried to assume the fetal position she only stop whenever she touch her broken knee. The former stormcloaks had recovered from there shock and sudden disappearance.

Together they charged toward him bellowing "For Miraak!" as a battle cry. Jayne grinned as he remembered the silver dagger within his hand. With a flick of his wrist the silver dagger found his anew its home within the stormcloaks forehead on the left. The stormcloak's body flew backwards hitting the ground knocking his great sword free. Jayne seized the moment using his speed and strength to close line the last former stormcloak. Jayne attack caused the stormcloak to impale himself upon his fellow's sword.

The crowd of vampires that had witness the one sided fight stood there speechless. The fledgling's members of the vokihar clan mouths were agape. They remain rooted in their spots like trees on a windless winter day. Their eyes wide in disbelief unable to fully process the full scope of the fight. The older members of the clan and court remained waiting for his orders while admiring the carnage that he left in his wake.

"Boy, who was your sire?"

The wide eye boy was still struck speechless by the carnage. Jayne took a deep breath and exhaled slowly again. He could still hear Serana's scream echoing in his mind. Jayne thoughts became harder to control as he realized that her scream had been with him throughout the battle. He mind took him back six years to when he as Serana were confronting her father. The memory of that day warped his anger into a blind fury. As his blind fury chipped away at his iron will. The more his listen to Serana's scream the darker his vision became.

The words "I'm alright." broke through the endless blackness of his blind fury. As his eyesight slowly returned he was greeted by two fiery golden eyes gazing into his unafraid. As more of his sight returned he saw milk white skin framed in raven black hair. Her scream that echo within his mind slowly faded. His fury melted into just anger. This was the anger he used to defeat every foe that had challenged him. Without breaking her gaze he issued his orders.

"Garan find their sire!" He barked. "Feran learn who this Miraak is." He snarled "Thrall master tend to our guests!" With his orders given he stormed out of the dining hall caked in blood from head to toe. Oblivious to his how his court and clan were scattering like skeevers trying to escape a flood. Serana followed at his side until they were alone in the hallway. She took his hand and the led way back to their quarters.

As they walk in silence he notice the armor she was wearing. It was the black armor he pulled out for her not so long ago. As he gazed upon the armor he studied her hurried movements. Her movements stilled held grace of a noble. Her shoulders were thrown back and her head was held high. Her legs moved with speed and purpose. She held the walk that could part crowds like a rushing river around rock. He found himself comparing her elegant movement to his lumbered form. His shoulders were square and his sagged as if he wore a helmet or crown. His legs moved at the rhythmic soldiers stride.

Serana stepped through the carcass of the door without losing stride. He however paused letting her hand fall free of his. He wanted to take in the damage he had done. The door all but gone. The whole in the center of the door about a size of man. Each pain of wood held scars of the violent exit of the old nord vampire.

"I'll build a new door."

He stated as he stepped into their quarters. When he look towards the fire place he saw Valerica waiting by fire with the thalmor from earlier cowering in her shadow. The sight brought a small grin to his face which quickly disappeared when he spied the bottle in her hand.

"Sit." Serana said in a sweet loving voice as she gestured to the chair next to her mother.

He complied knowing better than to argue. The thalmor whose name currently escaped him handed him a wet cloth. He cleaned area were dagger had entered his heart. Jayne knew that was the only place Valerica was concerned with. Once his skin around the daggers mark was the color of pale white skin Valerica handed him a green bottle to drink. He complied doing his best not to show distain for her wonderful concoction. Valerica watched him like a hawk as gulped down every last piece of the concoction. No, sooner he had finish Valerica picked up a steal dagger and cut his chest open along the angry red scar that was slowly turning pink. He gave a grunt before stilling his body. Once she had cut deep enough she held out her other hand. The thalmor uncorked a gray bottle and pasted it to her. Valerica used the dagger as a guide for the black liquid to enter his body.

At first he felt nothing. He blinked a few times before the feeling that could only be described a burning frost filled his veins. To dull the pain he tried to recall the thalmor's name. Was in Redlilf? No, it was Runfild. Wait it was Render the bitch. That made him snort. Wait his last name was Jorus. Yes, something Jorus but, what? At the height of the pain he recalled the thalmor's full name Reldith Jorus. As soon as he recall the name the freezing fire that flowed through his veins dissipated as quickly as it began. Valerica at some point had removed her dagger and was watching her daughter put hand on his injury as it healed.

"You handled that better than I expected." Valerica commented.

"And your poisons are lovely." Jayne retorted.

"My poisons!" she glared at him putting the most peeved look on her face.

"The bottles I drank from. Are types you keep poisons in?"

"Then why did you drink them?"

"The only way to find out. Of course."

"What next? You drink frostbite venom in place of wine?"

"Tried that. Taste good, just doesn't sit right. You know?"

She let a small smile as there game came to an end. Every time she had him test one her new brews they exchange there little retort.

"Light the fire you." She commanded. Gesturing to Reldith.

Reldith quickly put a number of logs on the dying fire. Once he was satisfied he stood up. He conjured flame spell in hand and cast it upon the fire. Within seconds the fire was at its full might. The fire light quickly cast light upon his blood soaked skin. With the thought of hot bath and clean body on his mind he politely tried to excuse himself from the group. Before he got far Serana's hand on his elbow stopped him.

"What was all the fight about?" Serana asked with a face full of concern.

"I would like to know that as well." Valerica chipped in.

"A sorcerer named Miraak wants me dead." I replied.

Valerica eyes narrowed "How do you know this Miraak is a Sorcerer?"

"The blood memories. The memories were murky and tasted thick of powerful magic."

"Were their minds their own?" Serana asked.

"No, villagers mostly. The last three had experience in battle."

"What about the boy?" Serana asked full of concern.

"He's in shock. Most likely the spell fail because of it."

"What about the Breton mage?" Valerica asked.

"She was going the way of the boy last I saw." Jayne left the mother and daughter with the revelations as he continue his way to their private cleaning room.

**Author's Note**: _Thanks for reading. Does anyone have any ideas for some OC? Also I'll admit chapter 1 was rushed. I think I'll spend the week cleaning it up. Also I wright a better summery as well. Not sure how long that will take though. Happy New Years!_


	3. Chapter 3 Side Effect

Chapter 3 Side Effect

**Authors Note:**_ Blood and gore ahead_

"Daddy get up Daddy!"

"Haming get over here now!'

The ground shook and Jayne fell through the smoking ruins of the building landing on the broken table with a thud. He looked around to get his bearings.

"Yol Toor Shul"

"AAAAA"

"Haming No!"

Jayne followed the noise and smell of burning flesh. What he saw would only be the beginning. Jayne watched as a man held a small smoking body to his chest. He watch as the black winged devil swoop down and snatch the grieving man up in its huge razor-sharp jaws. He watch as the bottom half fell from the sky over the wall.

"Gods! Prisoner, come with me!"

"Fuck you!" Jayne spat.

The Legionnaire brought his blade up to Jayne's neck.

"That wasn't as request prisoner! Now follow me if you want to live." The Legionnaire with the list grabbed his bound hands and pushed him toward the back of another burning building.

"Stay close to the wall."

As on queue the black devil land on the wall above them. The Legionnaire pulled him flat against the wall and held his blade to his neck again.

"Yol Toor" Burning flesh and screaming greeted his sense. This time Jayne felt heat of the words.

"Wish I could burn you fucks like him" As he gestured to the black winged devil.

"Shut up!" as the Legionnaire whispered as he pressed his blade deeper into Jayne's neck.

The ground shook again when the screaming ended. Jayne looked up and saw the black winged devil flying overhead. Fireballs were dotting the sky where it had once been. The pull of his binds brought his eyes back to ground level. Jayne followed the Legionnaire until they got out into the open.

"How oblivion do you kill this thing?" The gray-haired asshole himself screamed.

Jayne looked around the courtyard. What remained of the village scattered around. All the soldiers were using arrows and magic to bring down the beast. The beast was skillfully dodging the attempts. One moment it would be there the next it would swoop away to bring death to the next victim. Jayne was in awe.

"Get to the keep soldier were leaving." The gray-haired asshole ordered.

"What about him?" The Legionnaire with the list asked.

"He's your problem. Get to work soldier."

"Wake up!" A soft voice said.

The Legionnaire pulled him by his binds again. He was getting sick of the binds. Soon the binds would seem like pleasant memory.

As they passed under the archway he watched as more legionnaires tossed around like child's toy.

"Ralof you traitor!" The list bitch screamed at the blonde nord.

"I betrayed no one Hadvar!" Ralof countered by drawing his axe.

As the two continued to exchange words Jayne seized the moment rushed towards the keep. When he pushed open the door he was greeted by a bugged eye imperial. The imperial drew his weapon and pointed at him with all the confidence he had left in him.

"Look stormcloaks!" Jayne pointed with his bound hands behind the imperial.

The imperial swung around leaving his back to him. Jayne closed the distance and pulled his bound hands over the head of the imperial. The imperial tried to fight dropping is sword on the ground with a clang. Jayne kicked the imperial's legs out. The imperial fell face first on the ground. They struggled for dominance each wanting freedom. In the end his wish for freedom was greater. The fight ended when Jayne felt the imperial's neck break.

Jayne sat on the imperial trying to calm his breathing. This was the second time in his life he had killed someone. The first being his drunk step-father after his step-father killed his mother.

Jayne remembered coming home to find his step-father grunting over the corpse of his mother as if she was still alive. Now he was older he remembered grabbing the knife and stabbing his step-father in the chest, neck, and any other place he could swing at. He remembered his step-father dying as he collapsed on the broken corpse of his mother.

"Wake up!" His world shook, as the soft voice commanded again, but he didn't know what those words meant.

He grabbed the Imperials fallen sword and cut his binds. It felt good to be unbound. As he made his way through the keep he dodged falling rocks and swing blades. He killed his way through the horrors of the basement. He took a savage pride when he found the bitch in the shiny armor.

She ripped her helmet off and gazed into his eyes when he killed the last of her men.

"So, you're just a stormcloak traitor." She spat.

"I don't know what a stormcloak is." He snarled.

"You're covered in imperial blood."

"So?"

"You're one now."

With that they fought. He swung from the arm. She from the wrist. His swing went wide as hers found its mark. Her blade went into his right arm just below the elbow. He dropped his sword and clutched his wound.

"Is that all you got traitor?" she goaded.

He summoned sparks within his right hand and cast them toward her. She was taken off guard by his use of magic. The lighting dance across her armor making the room light up with purple glow. The magic stopped as his will was drained. She staggered there for a moment clutching her blade.

He looked around and saw a fallen war axe close by. She regained her composer and charged at him as he dived for the axe. His hand clasped the grip of the axe and he flipped to his back. Her blade was held over her head as she ran toward him screaming. He swung the axe with all his might as she bared down upon him. The axe somehow found the weak spot between boots and the leggings. She stumbled as she lost balance. He watched as she fell to the ground. She got up from the ground and rested on her good knee while pulling the axe free.

"You will meet your gods' today stormcloak."

With that she struck out with her blade trying to take his head. He rolled away.

"I told you I'm not a stormcloak."

He looked around for a weapon. He found a wooden bow and arrows on an imperial he had killed earlier. He pick the bow up and readied an arrow.

"You're a stormcloak and a coward." She goaded.

"No, just a prisoner."

He let loose the arrow. The arrow found its mark in the soft padding between the shoulder and arm. He watched as she staggered back as he readied another arrow. She mustered that last of her strength to stand. He took aim of her good knee and let the arrow fly. It buried itself within her knee. She fell to the ground with a scream dropping her sword.

"You think this is over?" She spat "The legion is the only thing keeping the Dominion out of Skyrim." She got up from the ground and rested on her knees wincing in pain. He dropped the bow and walked over to her. "You think killing me changes anything?" She challenge as he picked her blade from the ground. He put the tip against her throat pointing downwards into her chest.

His mother always said the eyes were the windows to the soul. If so all he saw when he looked into her eyes was contempt. He watch her eyes as he plunged the sword into her. Blood sprayed up covering his neck, face, and chest. When she gasp her last he let go of the sword and stepped away. Her body was still on its knees. Her arms were at her sides with her head tilted back with the sword sticking out of her throat. She reminded him of a pilgrim prostrating themselves before an altar.

Within his mind he heard a dark voice say "Good." He had to agree with the voice it did feel good to kill that bitch. The pose she died in was a fitting end as well.

"Wake up!" The soft voice came again as the world shook.

He fought his way through the cavern filled with spiders and a bear. He looted the dead of their wine and money along the way. When he stepped out of the cavern into the cold of Skyrim's day he took a deep breath of fresh air savoring it. He watch as the black winged beast fly over him towards the mountains. He sat down popping the cork off the wine he found. As he took a swing of the wine his eyes opened to see a pair of fiery golden eyes looking into his.

"Good you're awake." She said with a gasp of relief. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Vivid dream." He replied

"Mother told me this might happen."

"What?"

"A side effect of the tonic."

"Now you tell me. I could have done without that."

"She said you might have one or two bad dreams."

"One or two bad dreams!? I could smell the burning bodies and feel the blood on my skin."

"By the blood." She exclaimed.

She waited before asking what he dreamed about.

"What was in about?"

"I dreamt about my first day in Skyrim. About my head being on the headmen's block. About Alduin destroying Helgen. I relived every kill I made that day. I dreamt about killing the bitch that put her foot on my back as the headmen readied his axe."

She stroked a stray hair off of his face and smiled. "That was ten years ago."

"I know." He said in defeat.

After a while his mind wandered to the boy that he spared earlier that day.

"The boy today. I think he remind me of myself. After I killed my step-father."

"You killed your step-father." She asked in shock.

"And my mother depending on who you ask."

"Why do you say who you ask?"

"When the guards found me they didn't even wait before they dragged me off to the dungeon. The next day the count declared me guilty of murdering my mother and step-father."

"What happened after?"

"I spent four years in the Bruma jail with the title of kin killer." He snorted "They had no idea how right they were." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The count sold everything I had to "help pay off my sentence."" he finger quoted. "When I got out I had nothing. And no one would hire a seventeen year old kin killer. So, I left Bruma and headed north via pale pass like the hero of Bruma did so long ago."

"That's how you came to Skyrim?"

"Yep, seventeen years old and already a harden criminal."

They laid there in silence both them thinking about the past. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Wait? You served your time. Why did they send you to the headsmen?"

"Because I wasn't an imperial."

"That's not fair."

"I was a nord rounded up with bunch of stormcloaks. For them it wasn't a big stretch to call me a stormcloak as well."

She started tracing his muscles with her fingers as she mused over everything he said. He let the warmth of her body ease his mind as he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:** _The more I write the more I recognize my need for a Beta Reader._

_Out of the chapters so far which has been your favorite part?_

_Have no fear I'm slowly working on the rewrite of chapter 1._


	4. Chapter 4 Monster

Chapter 4 Monster

Author Note all places and characters belong to Bethesda expect for the OCs.

I'm still looking for a Beta reader.

_Warning Blood and gore ahead _

Jayne sat in the dining room drumming his fingers against the chair. A week had passed sense the attack upon his life and the castle had grown silent as a crypt. He knew members of his court was angry that ten would be assassins had infiltrated the castle. Orthjolf and Vingalmo were even angrier than he was because they both prided themselves on knowing the coming and goings of the castle.

Vingalmo had taken it upon himself to investigate how the Thalmor entered the castle undetected. When he reported to him after three days that the Thalmor had enter through the undercroft he nearly killed him right there for reporting the obvious. Orthjolf had taken to tracking the assassins' movements through the castle while they were here and had yet to give his report to him.

Jayne continued to drum his fingers on the chair before reaching for a goblet of blood. Between Thalmor, assassins and traitors he had another problem. The problem was a feeling. Feelings however were not normally a problem. He enjoyed feelings it proved to him he was more alive now than he was as mortal. He sighed after draining the goblet. The problem was it was the same feeling he had after the war; after Alduin. It was the feeling that turned him into a monster that commoners whispered about and bards sung nightmarish songs about. It was the same feeling that made the Jarls of the holds hire him to track down dangerous joor and beast. Just thinking about the feeling brought his mind back to one of the more exhilarating hunts.

The smell of pine filled his nose as he followed the broken trail of branches and twigs. The man he was chasing was former Legion soldier that had be a part of his unit until Karthspire. He was looking forward to sending him to his lord Molag Bal. He had been tracking him thought out the hold. He was warily of traps the legion soldier was fond of making. He remembered the legion soldier was a scout and a very good hunter. He knew the trail he was following was a lead, but it was the only trail he had this night. When the trail came to abrupt end he quickly cast shield spell upon himself.

He had seen this one to many times while hunting others to not expect an ambush. No, sooner than he had finish the spell he felt an arrow strike his back. He turned around drawing his sword and readying a frost spell. He grinned. Now it was a game of chicken who ever move first would lose the advantage. He stood there scanning the trees and brushes for movement. They stayed there locked in silent contest as the sounds of the forest filled the silence between heartbeats. As fate would have it the challenge of a dragon would spook his prey. With a rustle of movement to his right the chase was on. The scout was deftly moving over the fallen trees and thick brush that was in his way. Jayne cut his way through the underbrush and leapt over fallen trees while keeping an eye to the night sky. He was loving the chase and thought of a facing a fellow dovah in battle gave him gave him vigor he hadn't felt in a long time. His prey was not going to escape him tonight. Jayne cursed himself when he felt the scouts trap wrap around his left foot as he was hoisted from the ground. He growled and changed to his spell to fire. As he hung there burning and slashing at the thick rope trap a voice came from the darkness of the forest.

"The great devour of souls felled by a trap! This is too good." His prey taunted as he clapped his hands.

"You remember me?"

"How could I not forget the man that kept everyone wake most nights?"

His prey was smart keeping to the shadows watching for his next move. He decided to make the obvious move by hacking at the rope around his foot. His pray took the bait. He stepped out of the shadows into the light of the moon. That's when he finally got a good view of his prey. He was a bronze imperial with brown hair tied in a rogue's knot. His eyes were also brown as sported black spots within the whites of his eyes. However, his face bore three new claw marks that could only belong to a sabre cat. He was clad in hide armor favored by the hunters of Falkreath. The bow he carried was a simple wooden make. He could have made it out of any number fallen trees over the week long chase. To say Jayne was disappointed was an understatement.

"As I recall it was only after willing subjects entered my tent and most of those were stormcloak assassins sent to kill me."

"You didn't have to keep everyone awake with their pleas begging you to stop."

Jayne only grinned at the memories.

"By the end they always begged for more."

"That what kept us all wake at night."

"More like your hands were growing hair."

That comment earned him a punch across the face. As he spun around he felt the strands of the makeshift rope loosen.

"You were a monster!"

Jayne chuckled "At least I have reason to do what I do."

"How many did you sacrifice during the war?"

Jayne could only grin at the hypocrite.

"Fifty? Hundred? Two hundred? How many screamed there last at your mercies? How many legion soldiers did you slaughter in that house of horrors you called home? How many more travelers disappeared from the streets only to find you waiting in the shadows?"

"More! Ha ha ha." Jayne could only smile "You have no idea how many more guards found there deliverance at my hands."

"You are still a monster."

"Says the rapist."

"You have no right to judge me. Monster!"

"I only took the willing into my embrace. It not my fault they couldn't survive the night."

"This is pointless. Why are you here?"

"To bring to justice a man who raped three woman leaving two near death and the third dead."

"You're joking? I only do this because of what you did to us in the war."

"I did nothing to you in the war."

"You damned us all because of your worship."

"You damned yourselves."

"Bullshit!"

"I am only the eyes he used to watch your willing acts."

"You summoned him that night."

"No, I was only the eyes."

He watched his prey stomp around in anger looking back upon the night that earned him the brand of Molag Bal.

"You branded us with his mark."

"You and the others acts that night are what summoned him."

"No, you summoned him!"

"All that blood and suffering you and everyone else cause brought him to you."

"I never wanted to live the rest of my life branded as daedra worshipper?"

Jayne watch him rub the back of his neck. Jayne knew where the brand of Molag Bal was seared into flesh. The dragons roar broke the men out there augment.

"Well I better end this before that scaly beast starts burning down the forest." His prey turned to leave.

"There a way to remove it."

His prey stopped and turned around. "How?"

"**LISS** **SLEN**"

He watch as the shout encased his prey into ice before he summoned the flame to the rope and swung a few times before he fell to the ground. He pick himself up and brush off the dirt of the forest floor off as he walked over to the still frozen prey. He flipped his prey onto his back before pulling out a steal dagger. As he watch his prey thaw out he tried to remember his prey's name. Was it Jim? No, it was Jack! No, that was the blacksmith. Mm. When his prey started moving again he gave up and straddled his prey's back pinning his arms to his sides.

"There is only one way."

He pulled the dagger up to his prey's neck and held it there letting his prey's own breathing draw blood. He bent down so he lips were next to his prey's ears and whispered the last words he would hear on Nirn.

"To Die!"

With one swift movement he brought the blade across the neck letting the blood soak the earth. As his prey bled out he began the remove the head from the body. Once the final cuts to the spine were made he paced the head in the netting that hung under his cloak. Jayne started the prayers to Molag Bal. When he had finish saying the final prayer to his lord to let him know there was a soul in oblivion for his claiming he looked to the sky.

The dragon flying overhead was growing impatient. The dragon wanted to test his Thu'um against him and Jayne was more than eager test his own. With a single swoop the dragon lit the trees on fire. Jayne smiled for the second fight of the night was on. This time the roles were reverse. He was prey while trapped within the forest. The dragon knew that as it reign fire down from the canopy above. As he ran through the forest dodging falling limbs and burning trees he had to admit he was loving every minute of the fight. As he ran Jayne sent his thu'um toward the dragon. As he ran he lost his grip of his sword while dodging a falling tree limb. He didn't stop moving as the smoke blanked the forest. He had lost track of where he was running until he came to a clearing.

He took a quick breather and got a better look at the dragon he was fighting. It was just a young one still green in the scales. His heart sank a little for the dragon for not being older or stronger. He mentally shrugged off his disappointment and knew he would add another soul to his collection. He watched the dragon fly its movement's bolds and strong filled with youth. The dragon circle him seizing him up as well. A good thing about wearing simple leather was most would be robbers looked the other way. However to a dovah it was an innovation to fight. He readied an Ice spike in both hands darning the dovah to attack. With a roar the battle was on.

The dragon swooped low leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Jayne did not waste the opening and leveled a few Ice spikes within the dragon's chest. As the dragon turned around for its next attack Jayne felt his magicka naturally return to him. He had become a night blade during the war striking quick and true with magic and steal. As the dragon came in for a second attack Jayne stuck with an overcast Ice Spike to the dragon's chest making the young dragon roar with pain. Jayne study the dragon its moves had become slow and sluggish. The dragon was almost beaten. Jayne grinned. The forest to his left was a light with the orange red flame of dragon fire. The fire cast long dancing shadows upon the ground around him and his face. Jayne changed his spells to chain lighting and began to overcast it between his hands.

The dragon dipped his wing to turn and Jayne released the overcast spell of chain lighting within his hands. With a crack the spell found its mark. The lighting danced across the scales of the dragon melting the soft scales of the wing making the dragon cry out in pain. Jayne watched as the dragon came crashing down with thundering roar that shook the very earth. Its body craved up the very ground as came to a sudden stop when its head met a cliff face.

He waited smelling the burning forest mixing with fresh earth filling his nose. He licked his lips in anticipation of taking the dragon's soul. He ripped the blue bottle from his waist and knocked back the contents in one swig. When he finish downing the tonic of magicka he threw the now empty bottle at the back of the dragon. It shattered upon the dragon's scaly back. He watched as the dragon shook his head and lumbered around on its wings to face him. They watched each other like two dogs fighting over a prized bone. When sudden a downpour of rain began they clashed. The dragon with its razor sharp teeth Jayne with chain lighting. As they exchanged blows Jayne had to admit he was loving every moment of it. Dodging the razor sharp teeth as the ground slowly turned to mud. What could be better? The dragon moves had become sluggish as the ground fight continued on. The dragon tried to use the last of its strength to call upon its thu'um. What came out was a halfhearted attempt at fire before it collapsed onto its side to await the final blow. Jayne walked over to the dragon in nee high mud before collapsing next to the dragons head.

"You fought well Dovahkiin."

"Shut up."

He replied before he pulled a steal dagger out of its sheath and flipping it around in his hand. The dragon chuckled before closing its massive eye. Jayne plunged the dagger into the soft spot between the head and neck and twisted. He let go of the dagger tilted his head back to let the rain wash over his face as the he claimed the dragon soul. He fell asleep next to the bones of his kin.

When he awoke the muddy ground had harden and the forest was thick with fog. The chard trees sticking out of the fog like ghostly apparitions. He looked down at his feet to find that they were trapped in the ground. He pulled his legs trying to loosen the dried earth. After a time he found his dagger that he had killed the young dragon with and began using it to dig his legs free. By noon he was freed from his earthly prison. He got up checked to make sure his prof was still by his side before marching off to claim his reward.

Jayne gave a long sigh. Gone were the days were he could kill who he wanted and traveled were tides of life called him. As much as a monster he had become after the war and Alduin he missed the freedom he had. He missed the time he a Serana had traveled across Skyrim to stop her father. He felt like he was in a gilded cage of his own making. He crushed the goblet within his hand and threw it across the room. Those that were in the dining room scattered like skeevers fearing a flood. Most didn't bother to pick up their fallen chairs or overturned goblets. He took a deep breath to cool his anger. He sat there for some time before a voice broke the silence of the hall.

"My Lord?"

He looked up to see Garan standing on the floor beneath him. Garan maybe old, but not stupid. He watched Garan waiting for him to acknowledge him before continuing. He gestured with his right hand for Garan to continue. As he did he spied out of the corner of his eye Serana and her mother enter the dining hall. Garan seeing them waited for them to find their seats before reveling his news.

"I have mixed news on who sired the assassins my lords and ladies."

"You either know who sired them or not." Jayne spat.

"My lord, Isabelle Ashcroft sired them."

Of all the names to say. Isabelle. He thought of the first time he met her. He had been coming from the Valerica chambers after trying one of her poisons to lessen the effects of the sire bond he somehow still shared with Harkon. He had paid no heed as he bumped her as he passed by. He was mulling over everything Valerica had said about her new poison effects on him. No matter what happened he was guaranteed to have blistering flesh for the next week.

"Asshole!"

"What?"

"You heard me, asshole."

He blinked a few times trying to figure out who this women was talking to; before he realized she was talking to him. Over his life time he had been called many names, but asshole was a new one.

"Why an asshole?"

"You almost knocked me into the wall."

"Humph"

"HMMP! Is all you're going to say to me?" as she glared daggers at him.

As he waited for her to realize who she was talking to as he study her. She had wavy dark blond hair going down past her shoulders. Her face was sharp due to vampirism, but still held softness when the flames of the wall torch danced across her face in the right pattern. Her body was petite like normal Bretons.

As her eyes went wide she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at him in horror. Good now she realizes who she's addressing.

"Your skin it's blistering! What's wrong with you?"

"My what?" He ran his thumb across his forehead. He felt the blistering skin tear away at its passing leaving in its wake a burning sensation. He gritted his teeth before deciding to wait out the after effects out in the North Tower.

"Damn it! Can't go back to my coffin now can I?"

With her hand still covering her mouth she muffled a reply he didn't discern. He tried to blink to think about how to remove himself from this annoying situation. However, he found his eye lids would not open. He rubbed them to find them both locked firmly behind a wall of solid blisters. He stood there while trying to remember the exact foot path to the North Tower.

"Can….. I…. Help…. You?"

"Yes, lead me to the North Tower."

"Are you contagious?"

"No."

"Then how?" she took his hand into hers started walking.

"I was testing out a new poison of Lady Valerica. And you're going the wrong way."

"Oops."

"If the entrance to the main hall is behind me. Then the place we need to go to on the left up the stairs."

He had never been blind in his life. Having to trust someone he didn't have power over was a foreign concept to him. When he smelled the courtyard's many flowers he knew she was going the right way.

As he heard the door close she gasped.

"What is this place?"

"This is Volkihar North Tower. I guess it's seen better days?"

"To say the least."

He cast detect undead spell to make sure to himself there were not any sleeping traps waiting around.

"What are you doing? You know you can't see?

"Detect undead. You don't need to see to be able to use it."

"But your eyes-"

"-Are blocked. Not gone."

"Ooo… Well? Any creepy crawlies?"

"All resting."

"Alright. Now follow me. I see a fire place." She pulled his hand and he followed until she told him to stop.

"Well here the fire place. Let me get a fire going. Then I can have a better look at your condition alright."

"What are you a healer?"

"Training to be. Before all this vampire business started."

"I grew up on a farm and my mom was the local healer."

He felt the warm embrace of fire in front of him he heard her gasps again.

"Gods your hands!"

He tried moving his fingers they wouldn't move.

"Blistered?"

"If that a side effect of poison. I hate to see a side effect of tonic."

"Heartburn."

She gave a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm going to need some supplies if I'm going to treat you."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I'm a healer. I would never betray my patients trust."

"If anyone ask just say you're getting some items for Lady Valerica. Okay?"

"Alright."

He heard the creek of the door and the tell tail sound of pitter pater of feet on stone. He knew she had returned. The clunk of sack falling to the ground to his left.

"Well found what I could without answering any too many questions."

"What did you tell them?"

"That Lady Valerica requested them."

"Who was asking?"

"That elf Vingalmo."

"Where there's Vingalmo there Orthjolf."

"Orthjolf? You mean that nasty looking nord?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been here?"

"Sense you called me an asshole."

She laughs "No the castle silly?"

He had to think about it. It had been about 15 months sense he had accepted Harkon's gift. He couldn't believe how his life had changed.

"Did you feel that?"

"Hm? What?"

"That's not good."

"What not good?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Your bed side manor sucks."

"Sorry."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well I just realized I know nothing about Vampire healing."

"Just try it like I'm alive and if that doesn't work add blood."

"Blood?" she had an uneasy sound in her voice.

"You know blood the stuff we drink?"

He heard her gulp.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well I cut off your shirt and the… blisters… kind of… peeled off with… it."

"So, my skin is red with blisters popping up."

"Yes." The sound of her retching greeted his ears.

"Sorry. How are you so calm about this?"

"I'm blind so, I can't see it." Gesturing to his eyes. "I can't use my hands so, I can't scratch it." He balled his hands into to fist causing the blisters in between his fingers to explode.

"That's just gross."

"Can't see it."

"Asshole."

"Says the vampire healer that afraid of blood."

He was silent for a long time as she tended his blistering body. The scraping of a knife and following sound of wet skin hitting the floor were the only sounds besides of the cracking of the fire were the only reply. After the sound of skin hitting the floor stopped he asked the question.

"Do you have a name?"

"Isabelle."

"Thanks."

As the days passed she talked more about herself and her family. She told him about growing up on the farm healing minor problems with her mother while growing up with her younger brother Edward.

With a shake of his head he broke himself of past memories.

"She is dead. I saw her ashes myself." Jayne said ruefully.

"You must be mistaken." Serana said in disbelief.

"Even a vampire, cannot be summoned from the dead." Valerica added in a knowledgeable voice.

"I am a where of this, but all blood and magic points to her being the sire my lord and ladies." Garan replied.

"Her brother Edward Ashcroft must have turned them?"

"Sibling share similar blood." Valerica pointed out.

"My lord and ladies once I discerned that Isabelle sired them. Edward Ashcroft was the first I ruled out through extensive testing and retesting. Each result were the same and conclusive. Isabelle Ashcroft sired the assassins."

"How can that be possible?" Serana ask aloud.

"That. I do not know, my lady."

"Let's say you're right Garan wouldn't her sire know if she was still alive?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then bring us her brother."

On queue Orthjolf came into the dining hall dragging Edward Ashcroft.

Edward Ashcroft was the opposite of his sister Isabelle in looks. He was big and meaty and had black-brown hair. Where his sister kept the most of her human looks he lost them. His face was twisted by the vampirism. He looked more hideous than Garan that wasn't easy in thing to do in Jayne's book. Seeing Orthjolf carry the six foot tall bat like man in by the scurf of his neck was almost comical. If didn't know he was a wimp.

"Here is the traitor scum." Orthjolf proudly declared.

"Traitor is a strong word Orthjolf." Jayne pointed out.

"The assassins were all seen coming and going from the Undercroft. The only person who lives there is this scum." Orthjolf replied.

"Even a thief cans steal an elder scroll." Jayne replied.

"He was activity seen speaking with each of the assassins in length my lord."

"Can this the verified by someone not of your counsel?" Valerica question.

Jayne had to admit she was good at making people seem like liars.

"Vingalmo people have seen them as well." Orthjolf bristled.

"Did he guide the Thalmor in as well?" Valerica snapped.

"Wouldn't surprise me, my lady" Orthjolf replied.

He knew Valerica was fond of the big bat. Edward was a farmer to his core and the courtyard called to his trade. He knew it had taken Valerica a few months to get Edward to talk to her; after she mistaken him for the culprit who had been stomping on her flowers. Shortly after scaring Edward off she found out who had been doing the stomping. It was the same week that he and Isabelle had met.

"Edward? What did you and the nice people talk about?" Valerica asked gently.

"They said that my sister was alive. I told them she was gone." Edward replied like a child

"What else did they say?" Valerica asked

Edward raised his eyes to look at Jayne "They said that he killed her with his lies. Then I got angry because they were confusing. How could she be alive if he killed her?" Edward cast his eyes downwards to the floor.

"Go on Edward." Valerica gently asked.

"Then they kept asking questions about shouting. I don't like shouting it hurts my ears I told them. They said I was strong to withstand a shout. And asked if any of the shouting made the ground shake? I told them only when the nice lady daughter and the scary man make thunder does the ground shake."

Jayne looked over to Serana to see a deep blush come over her face. Serana quickly covered her embarrassment by taking a drink of blood. Jayne however wasn't embarrassed by the comment a year of forced service to the legion gave him a scales when talking about nightly activities. He was mostly annoyed that Edward had brought this up in court. How he despised the court. He gave a sigh. Before changing topics.

"Edward? What do you know about the elves that were here a week ago?"

"Dead" He answer without looking up.

"Before they were dead?" Jayne asked.

"They stomped on the flowers."

"Before that?"

"They killed William and Anny."

"Who?"

"His pet Skeevers." Valerica supplied. "Let me talk to him." She snapped her fingers and two lower members of the court dragged the black and blue altmer in by his arms. "Edward was it him who killed William and Anny?"

Edward looked up and studied Reldith. "No, his shinny friends did."

"Did they say anything to you?"

"They didn't see me I was watching from the corner."

"Did they say anything to each other?"

Edward thought for a moment.

"They talked about things I didn't understand."

"What things didn't you understand?"

Jayne studied the black and blue Reldith. As he waited for Edward to answer Valerica's questions. Reldith breathing may have been shallow but his eyes spoke of fear. Whether the fear cause was the pain or Edward he couldn't tell. He was honestly looking forward to the Altmer's death.

"They talked about someone called Elenwen. About how she was right to take Skyrim from the Empire."

"Go on Edward."

"They talked about oblivion. That's all I know."

"Edward you do know that him and his shinny friends attacked me."

Edward turn his face upwards to look at Valerica.

"Mother!" Serana gasped

"They hurt you?" his eyes darted backward and forward. It was like Edward was trying to work out a puzzle. "They hurt you!" his face twisted into rage. "You hurt her!" Then Edward tore loose of Orthjolf grip and descended onto Reldith. The muffled cries for mercy would be the last thing Reldith would ever say as Edward ripped him apart. Blood and bone flew every which way. Edward didn't stop until what was left of late Reldith were the hands being held by the court members who dragged him in. As they dropped the hands Edward smashed them with his fists. Causing more parts to go flying much to the delight of the death hounds that had come to scavenge the scraps.

"Edward, I'm alright." Valerica said softly.

Jayne watch as the enraged Edward turned back into the mild-mannered hulk of a vampire again. He almost looked sheepish at the carnage.

"Edward thank you. I'll be in the garden soon. Could you get my spade and gloves?" Valerica said with a smile in her eyes.

Everyone watched as Edward lumbered out of the dining hall heading towards the courtyard.

With a sigh Jayne voiced his thoughts "Well Elenwen up to something. What's new there?"

"My lord we should deal with thalmor before they grow bold."

"They already our bold." Jayne sat their stewing over the options. After a few minutes of watching the death hounds clean up the mess left by Edward Jayne decided on a course of action. "I am to lead group that is going to rip the heads off of every member of Thalmor within North Watch Keep. Then were going to send the heads to Elenwen when she in court at Solitude."

"A little excessive." Serana commented

"Which part?"

"Giving them to her in court."

"Mm, I guess we could lob them over the walls of the embassy during her little parties."

"Why not stick them on pike and leave them there?" Valerica asked.

"Because they attacked my family."


End file.
